Songs of Hearts
by The Midnight Shadow Star
Summary: Bunch of oneshot songfics. #5  It felt like a movie to Chez. Just a messed up dream that he would soon wake up from. Maybe that's why he took out his knife. Maybe he was thinking he would be with Alice. Maybe that's why he drove the knife home.
1. Think Twice

Think Twice

_Pairing = HatterXAlice  
>Song = Think Twice by Eve 6<br>Point of View = Hatter's_

_Italics centered = song lyrics  
><em>Normal = what Hatter is seeing/ what is going on

Here we go!

I sighed as I heard a knock on the door of my home. I had been in the middle of designing a suit for my friend the March Hare and a dress for his girlfriend Dorrie. I set down the thin blak material and went to open the door. Guess who was standing there?

It was my ex, Alice. And she was crying.

No, actually. She was sobbing.

"Alice, what's wrong? What happened?" I said, but she had her face covered by her hands, and just shook her head. I gentley took her by the shoulders, and led her into my cozy living room. Hey, she may have broken up with me, but we were still friends. I sat her down in a big, soft, tall-backed chair by the already lit fire, and slowly pried her hands away from her face. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Or one was, at least. The other was black and swollen, her overly bright blue eye squeezed shut. I took a good look at her then, and frowned when I saw the assortment of cuts and bruises along her arms and legs. She even had a few more on her face.

"Alice, tell me what happened," I commanded her nicely as I could manage. "Who did this?" Who ever they were I was going to kill them.

"I-it was...White..." she sobbed, and my eyes widened in suprise. White? _White?_ The sweet but dorky guy who always was late to everything, and was Alice's boyfriend? _That_ White? "He got mad at me for spending a lot of my time with you...I tried to tell him that we were just friends, but that only made him angrier." I stood up, grabbing my signiture hat and my walking stick, and opened up the door. "Wait, where are you going?" She called after me.

I turned back to her, taking my hat rim in two of my fingers and tipping it slightly dow, as a genltman such as myself should do. "I'm going to go murder White for beating you so badly."

"No! Hatter...please don't," she got up and grabbed the back of my suit. Her arms wrapped around my waist then. "You'll get hurt! I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for letting you go fight if you got hurt."

I smiled to myself, but then gently pried her arms from around me. "Don't worry, my dear little Alice. I won't be foolish enough as to let myself get hurt." Then I heard a gunshot, and my hat was knocked right off my head. But my face simply turned, my smile still on my face, to see White standing at the edge of the treeline that surround my lawn. "Why, hello there White," I said easily, lightly pushing Alie behind myself. "What brings you here on this fine evening?"

"Where is Alice?" White snarled, and I sighed to myself in relief, as he hadn' notied her behind my. I made a shooing motion behind my back and Alice took the hint and went inside, closing the door to cover for my movements.

"And why in the world do you think that she's be here?" I asked him, stepping off my front steps so we were maybe four meters away. My walking stick was held tilted in my hands, so easier to get the sowrd out for me. "She broke up with me for you, do you not remember? We've hardly spoken to each other since." I was lying. It wasn't even a little white lie. It was a big, fat, honkin lie. But I didn't care. I truly couldn't care less. He threatened my little Alice, and I was going to have no part in him harming her more. Meaning that he was no longer allowed to touch her. At that, I song I truly love popped into my head...

_When all is said and done and dead...  
>Does he love you the way that I do?<br>Breathing in lightning...  
>Tonight's for fighting.<br>I feel the hurt...  
>So physical.<em>

I really was in pain. Alice's pain was my pain. It didn't matter that we had broken up, I would always lover her. White shot the air right next to my head, and I noticed that his hand was shaking, then realized that he had either been aiming for the window, or my head. I guessed the later. "I know Alice is here! S-she's always here, instead of being with me. So I guess I-I'll just get rid of the nuisence that is taking my girl away from me!" White's voice was shaking as he said this, and I realized that he was afraid of killing me. He was afraid that everyone that loved me would get vengence. And that he would lose Alice. Mostly the seond option though. So I decided that I would make it easier on him, and make it so he didn't have to kill anyone and fear the retaliation.

"Really, White. Aren't you jumping to conclusions? Alice and I havn't had a chat since she broke up with me. She's been spending her time with March and Dorrie. Dorrie and Alice are best friends, remember?"

"But I followed her and she came here," White said, cocking his gun.

Oh. Well crap. That really backfired, didn't it?

"I need to take Alice and properly reprimand her for leaving me," he said, aiming the gun at my head. His hands were no longer shaking.

"Havn't you done that enough? Or what else are you going to do? Chain her to the bed?" I asked, and I saw by the look in his eyes that he had thought about that. Thhe sick minded bastard! I pulled a small trigger like thing on my walking stick, and the thing other than the handle fell away, revealing my glittering black blade. I held it up just in time to reflect a bullet. The collision rang out with a loud clang. I ran at him faster than anyone should be able to, and in the next few seconds we were fighting.

_Think twice before you touch my girl...  
>Come around I'll let you feel the burn...<br>Think twice before you touch my girl...  
>Come around, come around, no more...<em>

I slashed him from his collar down to his waist, drawing blood, and a lot of it. White swayed but stayed standing. "Alice is mine," he snarled, shooting me. The bullet grazed along my leg, but I ignored the pain."I love her!"

"But I love her too, you see," I told him easily. "And if you truly loved her, you would never do anyting to intensionally hurt her.

_She spreads her love, she burns me up...  
>I can't let go, I can't get out...<br>I've said enough, enough by now._

With that, I cut him down. He fel to the ground, knocked out n a pool of his and my blood. It wasn't enough to kill him, so I turned and went back inside the house. Alice was sitting in my room crying. I came and sat with her, and she silently got up, grabbed bandages, and bandaged me. Then she sat back down on the bed and leaned her head onto my shoulder, still crying silently. My head skipped forward in the song.

_Wait till the day you finally see...  
>I've been here waiting patiently...<br>Crossing my fingers and my Ts...  
>She cried on my shoulder, beggin please...<em>

"Hatter I am soooo sorry," Alice finally sobbed. I looked down at her, suprised.

"For what, dear Alice?"

"It's my fault you got in a fight and got hurt. I don't know why I ever left you. You should have gotten mad at me such a long time ago, but you never did, and you just always welcomed me, and...and..." I put a gentle hand over her mouth, wrapping my arm around her neck to do so, and pulled her closer, onto my lap.

"Alice Liddell, I love you. I have always loved you, and I will do anything for you. You've no need to apologize," I told her firmly, letting go of her mouth and kissing her lips. Her long curly blonde hair tickled me as it floated in the wind that was coming through the window. When I pulled away, we were both panting.

"I love you, too, Hatter," she gasped, hugginh me tightly. "I've always wanted you to say those words!"

_Cause she spreads her love...  
>She burns me up...<br>I can't let go, I can't get out...  
>I've said enough, enough by now...<br>I can't let go...  
>I cant get out...<em>

**A/N: Hello all! How are you today or tonight or whenever you are reading this? Thank you for reading this by the way! Thsi is my first songfic ever and I would be soo happy if you would comment! There will be more in the future, but I need more songs! So, if you would please post a song on here, tell me the person or couple you want it to be about, and if you want you can tell me what you want to happen. So thanks again and don;t forget to write your songs in reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Alice in Wonderland characters. Would I really need to post on here if I did?**


	2. Big Girls Don't Cry

Big Girls Don't Cry

_Pairing = none really.  
>Song = Big Girls Don't Cry<br>Artist = Fergie  
>Point of View = Alice's<em>

_Italics centered = song lyrics  
><em>Normal = what Alice is seeing/ what is happening

**A/N: Hello, all! Hooray! 'Tis the second installment of Songs of Hearts! So, just wanted to give a little background check, for it shall shed some light on Alice's situation. Anyway, so Alice is older in this, like twenty. She has moved away from her mother and father, and is on her own. This is kind of a bounce off of Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland. Well then, now that all has been said and done, read on!**

I crawled back up the mouth of the rabbit hole, looking back into the now normal looking gape in the ground. Memories of the many characters of Wonderland flashed through my mind. I sighed, looking at the wounds from the Bandersnatch, and shuttered, remembering the thing's fierce self. But then I softened, remembering how kind it had been to me after I gave it's eye back.

_The smell of your skin, lingers on me now...  
>You're probably on your flight back to your hometown...<br>I need some shelter of my own protection, baby..._

I knew it was true. I couldn't protect myself. 'But you slayed the Jabberwoky,' you might be saying. No I didn't, really. The vorpal sword did that. That was in Wonderland, where I had wonderful friends to protect me. But this is the real world, where no one can protect me now that I'm on my own.

_Be with myself in center, clarity, peace, serenity..._

I was so confused. What was I going to do with my life now that I was home? Would I ever see any of the Wonderlanders again? I remember the Hatter saying to me that I wouldn't remember him. But I do, crystal clear. I remember everyone crystal clear. What are they doing right now? I got up and started walking towards my big, lonely house.

_I hope you know, I hope you know...  
>That this has nothing to do with you...<br>It's personal, myself and I...  
>We've got some straitening out to do...<br>__And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket...  
>But I've got to get a move on with my life...<em>

__I knew that, but I didn't know what I was going to do? Did I make the wrong decision? _No_, I told myself sternly as I walked in to my house. _No, I refuse to regret the decision I made. I will find a good job, maybe fall in love. But I will not let myself regret my decision_.

_It's time to be a big girl now...  
>And big girls don't cry.<em>

I single tear slipped down my cheek, but I wiped it away. _You will not cry_, I told myself, standing up a little straighter._ You're a big girl, and big girls don't cry_.

**A/N: Hi again. Alright, I know this sucked. Sorry, writers block. I'll probably write another, better songfic for this song, so please don't flame me. Thank you! Please ignore all the little spelling and grammar errors. Please review, but please try and be nice. Constructive critisism is welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland. Would I really need to post on here if I did? And plus, if I did, I'd make another book!**


	3. The River

The River

_Pairing = no pairing, just Alice  
>Song= The River<br>Artist = Garth Brooks  
>POV = Third Person<em>

_Centered italics = song lyrics_

**Thank you to James Birdsong for posting on my first two chapters and giving me all those requests. Here you go!**

**And Thank you to to Thunderstorm411 for leaving me such awesome comments. PLease continue?**

Alice sighed as she walked through the empty, sad, forgotten meadow near her house. As fall approached so quickly, all of the beautiful, colorful petals of the flowers were wilting and falling as the flowers died. It reminded her of her dreams when she was a young girl. One dream in particular. The craziest, curious, most wonderful dream she ever had. And she sometimes questioned whether it was a simple dream or not.

Wonderland. But, no matter real or the fabric of a dream, it and it's characters would live on forever in her heart.

But, unfortunatly, as time flew on and Alice got older, things started to change. She had found a boyfriend, who was now her loving husband, she had a nice job as an author, and she had a little boy and a little girl, twins. A song popped into her head at that thought...

_I know a dream is like a river...  
>Ever changing as it flows...<em>

Alice could not argue with that, but she had to say that life was more like a river. Hatter would have agreed, as dreams are very peculiar things. Wonderland was as well.

_And the dreamer's just a vessel...  
>That must follow where it goes...<em>

That reminded Alice of, in the begining of Wonderland, everyone was telling her where she must go and who she must be. Well she, being Alice, did not like that very well, and went against the river's current, started making her own path.

_Trying to learn from what's behind you...  
>And never knowing what's in store...<br>Makes each day a constent battle...  
>Just to stay between the shores...<em>

It was hard but nice in Wonderland, but Alice could barely keep her chin above the water. It was a constint fight upon being the 'right' Alice or the 'wrong' Alice. It was frusterating, but she made it.

_And I will sail my vessel...  
>Untill the river runs dry...<br>Like a bird upon the wind...  
>These waters are my sky...<em>

Wonderland used to be Alice's sky. And she will never forget Wonderland, how could she? She even wrote about it and it's curious characters. Maybe someday she shall see them again? She knew it in her heart she would. And she prayed that day would come soon._  
>I'll never reach my destination...<br>If I never try...  
>So I will sail my vessel till the river runs dry...<em>

Alice in the meadow bent onto her knees and picked a beautiful forget-me-not that was still alive, and smiled to herself. She would never forget. She didn't yet know her destination, and the Cheshire would say something cryptic like 'You shall find it once you get there, so long as you never forget where it is you wish to go.'

"I'll find my place, Cheshire, just you wait and see. I won't need to know where I'm going, and I won't ever forget. I'll just keep going, till my river runs dry."

**A/N: Hooray for cheesy endings! Okay, not really, but whatever. I hope you liked this, and will comment on it, and possibly leave a song? *Hint hint* Anyway, I am terribly sorry for any grammer/spelling mistakes I have made, and I know that there are probably many, so please don't comment on them! And please no flaming!**

**Disclaimer: The Shadow Star does not own Alice in Wonderland. Why would I post on this if I did? And if I had, I would make it more modern.**


	4. Monster

Monster

_Pairing = kinda CheshireXAlice  
>Song = MonsterYour Guardian Angel  
>Artist = SkilletThe Red Jumpsuit Apparatus  
>POV = Third person<em>

Chez could feel it before it came. It came fast and hard, pounding like pure power through his veins. _No_, he though, his luminesent eyes widening like ghost orbs in the dark. _No! _He hopped off the window sill, where he had been so comfortably watching the rain, flung open the window, and jumped. His human body evaporated mere moments before he touched the ground. But he had done this so many times already that it seemed like slow motion to him. That, and he was mostly Cheshire cat.

Or, you know, as other people like to say: monster. Once every month, on the night of No Moon, the inner 'Cat' inside the first born son of any Cheshire cat was to show it's true nature. It was a curse given long ago by the powerful Red and the ruthless Black queens, when the great Chez was leading the Wonderland Rebellion. But this was not your ordinary house cat. It was hardly a cat at all. It was tall, it was bony, it was terrifying (I'll leave what it looks like up to your imagination, dear reader. If you wish, comment on what you think it would look like, for the Wonderland Rebellion story I'm going to start). Some called it the Hunter of the No Moon.

He took off towards the Misting Forest, which, as the name stated, was shrouded in a mysterious mist that was never not present. It wafted off the ground and parted for Chess's feet, curling and dancing with itself as the wind from his running finally came. He was running as fast as his long legs could carry him, and trust me my dears, that was fast.

Chess thought about what the Hatter had told him. _Chess, you must never ever let anyone outside of the group (_the group being Hatter, Chess, March Hare, White, Dormouse,Tweedles, White Queen, and the Catterpillar. In certain cases, not including this one, Alice_) find out about this monster inside you._ Chess had asked what he was to do, should he be around Alice or someother outside the group. _Run. Do not say a word. Just run, _the Hatter had told him.

_The secret side of me...  
>I never let you see...<em>

__The smaller trees bent as Chess ran by. He was not afraid of hitting one of them, and he knew he wouldn't, for the world was moving in slow motion to him. Suddenly, a quake of power ran through him, making him drop to his knees. A distressed cry tore out of his throat, and came out of his mouth as a scream, a plea for help. The Cat was tearing at his very insides. He burned...His body was on fire...

Then he felt it. A presence in the trees. Someone was in the wrong place at the very worst time they could be. Chess turned his head just a bit, so he could easier see who it was. There was a tangle of curly hair, a flash of gold in the blackened night in Chess's eyes. Alice. She did not look afraid. Only shocked. And worried. _Don't come closer, Alice, love,_ he warned. _Not another step, or you could be killed. No, love, don't watch. Run. Run as far as you can. _He tried to tell her but the words would not come out. They were frozen ice in his thoat, choking him as his body convulsed again. Alice now looked at him with horror. Not scared, but appalled. At what, Chess did not know. More raw power coursed through his veins.

The Cat was coming out.

And there was nothing Chess could do.

_I keep it caged away...  
>But I cannot control it...<br>So stay away from me...  
>The beast is ugly...<em>

Crouching there was no longer Chess. It was the Cat. The hulking, repulsive, terrifying form of the Hunter of the No Moon. But Chess was still inside the beast, looking out it's eyes, feeling it's senses. But Chess was only half-Chess. He could still think by himself, yes, but his thoughts were separate from the Cat's. And his thoughts were chaos. _Hunt, kill, blood..._Along those lines, you see. But Alice did not run away. She knew that Chess was still in there, as she could sense it. And she thought that maybe, just maybe, if she could get him to remember something strongly enough, she could get him to come out.

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it...  
>It's scratching on the walls...<br>In the closet in the halls...  
>It comes awake and I can't control it...<br>Hidin' under the bed...  
>In my body, in my head...<br>Why won't somebody come and...  
>save me from this?...<br>Make it end..._

"_Aliiiiceee..."_The Cat moaned, and a shudder went though the girl. She stepped forth, knowing that she could most likely get killed. But her friend and her love was in that thing, and she would put herself on the thinnest line for him.

"Chess. Cheshire, I know that you are in there," she said, her voice shaking a little, and she prayed that the Cat could not pick that up. "Chess, come back out. Please. Hatter and March are having a fight again. You remember last time, right?"

A vague and blurry memory went though the Cat's and Chess's head. Two men were fighting, yelling, hurting each other. There was a girl yelling in the background. Chess made out another blurred figure that he didn't realize until later was himself pulling them apart, knocking each one on the head, and scolding/yelling at them both. They looked very properly reprimanded. But the Cat pushed away the memory, shaking it out if it's head before it became a clear picture.

"No, that didn't work?" Alice wondered to herself.

A large, and rather dumb buck then chose to come into the clearing, sending the Cat crazy. Before Alice could do a thing, the giant Hunter of the No Moon had pounced, and started eating the thing alive, tearing it limb from limb. Blood spattered onto Alice's black pants and her white tanktop. She was stuck still, frozen like her fear was an ice cast around her body.

_I feel it deep within...  
>It's just beneath the skin...<br>I must confess that I fell like a monster...  
>I hate what I've become...<br>The nightmare's just begun...  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster...<em>

It suddenly struck a chord with Alice. This is why Chess hated himself so much. This is why he was so on edge around this time. No. She would not be afraid. She would give him no reason to hate himself. It was not like he could help it.

"Chess, do you remember when we first met? You were so cute back then, your hands and feet much to big for your body. And you weren't so good at your evaporating skill either. I still think you're cute. Just not as much." The beasts ears went flat and it growled when Alice said that, but she took it as encouragment and stepped forth, so if her hand reached out, she could touch him. She went on. "I think you're more handsome. Not cute, not hot, well kinda, but you are just...you. You don't need classification. We all know that you have good looks.

A clearer picture was forming in Chess's head now. A moving picture of a small girl with a curly tangle of golden hair. She was smiling and giggling, but her eyes were confused as he talked. Then it flipped to himself, one picture next to another, his younger self and his older self. The picture wasn't the clearest, so the Cat pushed it out of the mind before it got to clearing.

"Oh. Well, darn. I see that one didn't work either. Chess, how about the first time I kissed you. For real I mean."

A picture clearer than the day with the brigthest blue sky and not a cloud in sight appeared in Chess's mind. Chess could almost feel the warmth and welcome pressure of her lips against his. He had longed for that kiss, and returned it, presssing her closer to him.

Shudders, not so painful ones, racked his body, and then there was Chess. Only he was unconcious. Alice tried to catch him before he hit the ground, but he pulled her over in he process, bringing her down on top of him. She sighed, but smiled, curling up against his chest. If the Cat came back well she was asleep, she would at least die happy.

When Chess woke up, he tried to move, but was stuck under the familiar weight of Alice. She was singing, softly. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer and breathing the scent of her. But this song he was almost unfamiliar with. It wasn't Skillet. That he knew for sure. But it was pretty, and he liked it.

_"And now that I'm strong I have figured out...  
>How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul...<br>And I know I'll find, deep inside me...  
>I can be the one...<br>I will never let you fall...  
>I'll stand up with you forever...<br>I'll be there for you through it all...  
>Even if savin you sends me to heaven..."<em>

**A/N: Hello all. Thank you for reading the fourth installment of Songs of Hearts. I hope that you liked this one. I had to make a darker one, even though it ended all happy. I need to make one that is just dark. Barely light. Angst! Okay, anyway, ummmm...well, I think that's all for now. Please review and request! And by the way, I'm probably going to make another songfic for the second song (Your Guardian Angel), so don't be suprised if you see it in one of my writings.**

**Disclaimer: The Shadow Star does not owwn Alice in Wonderland. Would I need to post on here if I did?**


	5. Iris

Iris

_Pairing = ChessyXAlice  
>Song = Iris<br>Artist = the Goo Goo Dolls  
>Point of View = third person<em>

**A/N: Hi there. Um, anyway, I need to give a background check on this story, so it can be a bit easier for everyone to understand. So, this is a bit into the future, Chez is around twenty. A year ago, there was a great and bloody battle just through the Misting Forest, in the Emerald Meadow. It was the Rebellion, led by Alice, the Hatter, and Chez, against the Red Queen. Many lost there lives that day. Including Alice. Many blame Chez, even himself, for it was his job to protect the girl. But one thing many of these people do not know, is that Alice died protecting them. She threw herself in front of the Red Queen just as the bomb went off, using all of her Wonderland bloodline's magic to make sure that the bomb did not hurt anyone. And it didn't, that's why a very rare few even knew about it. But the effort killed Alice. I hope that makes things a bit clearer for you.**

Chez walked slowly through the Misting Forest, hoping to make no noise, as the mist already concealed his tall figure. Finally, he reached his destination. The Emerald Meadow. It once was a beautiful place. Once was one of Chez's favorite places. But no longer. People very rarely came round here anymore. And there was only one reason Chez did. It was the first year anniversary of the Great Battle. The day the girl named Alice died.

Crimson blood still was spattered 'cross the land, lessening the roses colour to a dull red. Chez walked to the middle of the clearing, to a spot the size of a human body, where no grass or flowers grew. It was the place that the girl named Alice Liddell, the girl who gave her life so her people could see freedom from the Red Queen's rule, it was the place where she so graciously left her life. He knelt just out of the patch, staring at the blood spatter. His hand came out and touched the blood, and it stained his fingers somehow, even though it was dry. How he longed to see Alice, just to touch her once more.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you...  
>Cause I know that you'll feel me somehow...<br>You're the closest to heaven I'll ever be...  
>And I don't want to go home right now...<em>

Chez looked up at the star scattered, blackened sky. It mattered not to anyone that he was here. He had no home, other than any tall tree he could find in the woods, and he had no friends. He was a wreck. Hatter understood. He knew what happened. He didn't blame Chez. But Chez blamed himself. He had just as much magic as Alice. He could have given Wonderland _his _life. But he hadn't, and that drove him to absolute insanity.

_And all I can taste is this moment...  
>And all I can breath is your life...<br>Cause sooner or later it's over...  
>I just don't want to miss you tonight...<em>

_And I don't want the world to see me...  
>Cause I don't think that they'd understand..<br>When everything's made to be broken...  
>I just want you to know who I am...<em>

A cold wind blew, pulling the dancing mist over Chez like a frozen blanket, beckoning him to dacnce with them. But he declined the offer, tugging down his long sleeves over the long straight cuts on his arms. Alice would be yell at him, make him stop if she knew that he was purposelly causing himself pain. But pain felt good to him. He could go into that blissful pain for just a moment, and he could forget everything that had happened. It was like taking drugs, other than the fact that they didn't really have any drugs in Wonderland. Tears splattered like rain of the soul, onto the bloodied ground.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming...  
>Or the moment of truth in your lies...<br>When everything feels like the movies..._

It felt like a movie to Chez. Just a messed up dream that he would soon wake up from. Maybe that's why he took out his knife. Maybe he was thinking he would be with Alice. Maybe that's why he drove the knife home.

_...Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive..._

**A/N: Hi guys. Please hear me out. I had to do it! I needed to make an angsty chapter, one where there is no happy ending. I hope you don't kill me...Please? Oh, come on! Don't pull out a knife! *Gets killed* *Gets back up...somehow* Okay, I deserved that.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T KNOW WHAT IDIOT TOLD YOU I DO, BUT I DO NOT OWN ALICE IN WONDERLAND**


	6. Fall For You

Fall For You

Couple: Cheshire Cat and Alice  
>Song: Fall for You<br>Artist = Second Hand Serenade

_Centered Italics = song  
>Italics = thoughts<br>_POV: Third Person

"Alice! Alice, wait!" March called after the girl, hopping over the broken wooden fence of his house. "Alice!" But the girl did not respond, only ran a bit faster. March sighed, one of the rabbit ears and his shoulders drooping. Then he started running through the woods after her.

When he caught up with her, March grabbed Alice's hand, turning her around to face him. Then he gulped, for there were fresh tears in the girl's eyes. "What do you want?" She asked him, turning her face to the side. This stung March, and he looked down.

"I'm sorry I said those things," he began. "I didn't mean them. Not a word." Alice rounded on him, tears coming out of her eyes and down her face.

"You're _sorry_?" She nearly screamed. "You didn't _mean it_? What kind of lame excuses are those? Do you realize what you called me? A slut? Do you know how much that hurts, you stupid rabbit?"

_Hey, I am not a rabbit!_ He thought to himself, before it dawned on him... He drew the Alice into his arms, even though she hit him for it, and put his arms around her waist, trapping her. Her curly blonde hair tickled his nose, but he just smiled, remembering the first time they had embraced like this. Then he put his face next to her ear.

_"Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again  
>Don't make me change my mind<br>Or I won't live to see another day  
>I swear it's true."<em>

But Alice pushed him away. Her mind was set, she simply _not_ going to forgive him. If he had such a problem with her being his girlfriend, like them holding hands in front of the Hatter and the Dormouse, than she had a problem with him. "Do you think a song is going to fix everything, you dumb _rabbit,"_ she hissed icely, "You thought _wrong_."

She turned dramatically on her heel, and began walking away. But March was not going to give up. He was determined to get his girl back. "Alice," he said, his voice soft but strong, revealing his guilt. Alice could practically hear the barricades fall and the door to his heart open wide. If she were to say anything cutting, it would be worse than pouring salt into an open and bleeding wound. It would be a rusty knife thrust into his heart. Almost litterally. "Alice, please. Please don't go. Please give me a chance to fix this."

It worked, Alice stopped walking. March caught up to her, and stood so her back was pressing on his chest, and his arms were around her waist. "March, why do you have such a problem with me being your girlfriend?"

"...? Is _that_ what this is about? Alice, that is so far from what that is, you silly girl. Hatter wanted me to spend more time with him, because I had been spending so much time with you. I'm so sorry, love, I should have told you."

"Then, if that's it, why do you never even get close to me when we're out with everyone?"

"I thought you would be embarrassed if I did that. I'm sorry, Alice. I'm sorry." March suddenly leaned down so his mouth was by her ear, and this time, Alice sang along.

_"Because tonight will the night  
>That I will fall for you<br>Over again  
>Don't make me change my mind.<br>Or I won't live to see another day  
>I swear it's true<br>Because a girl (guy) like you  
>Is impossible to find..."<em>

**A/N: Hello all! How are you? I am so sorry that I havn't been writing for a while! I mena truly and deeply sorry, I was having total writers block. Curse it, I say! Anyway, I had a really good idea for this song, but I totally forgot it, so pleaase just make do with this for now. I know it epically fails, but it's late where I am right now, and I'm tired. But, otherwise, NEW PAIRING! YAY! Please review and request songs, because I need MORE! Thank you!**


End file.
